Derrière le masque
by Brittana Madness
Summary: "Un bruit de verre casser à raisonner[...] Nous n'étions que des gamins." Brittany est connue pour être la gentillesse incarné, un peu naïve, et dans son monde bien à elle. Et si un évènement tragique l'avait bloquer dans son enfance ? Brittana plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Tout le monde dit que Brittany est stupide, naïve ou dans son monde. Mais personnes ne s'est jamais vraiment trop posé la question du pourquoi. En se disant qu'elle est stupide, tout le monde règle le problème. Et si, dans son enfance, une tragédie l'avait bloquer dans ce petit monde si parfait ? Et si ses licornes, farfadet, lutins et autres choses en tout genre n'étaient là que pour lui faire oublier un évènement tragique ? pour lui faire oublier la pourriture de ce monde ? pour lui permettre de vivre plus gaiement ? **

**Voilà une des visions du monde pourri dans lequel nous vivons, derrière le regard d'une jeune fille innocente et plein d'amour. **

**Le Brittana est prévue, mais pour plus tard.**

* * *

_Ashley,_

_Je me souviens de ma réaction quand maman m'a apprit être enceinte. Je venais d'avoir 8 ans. Quand elle m'a dit qu'une petite sœur allait arriver, je me suis précipiter à la fenêtre pour voir la cigogne te livrer dans son panier en osier. Mais je n'ai rien vue, alors j'ai fondue en larmes. Maman m'as prise dans ses bras et m'as demander pourquoi je pleurais. Je lui ai dit que la cigogne n'était pas encore là. Je me souviens l'avoir entendue, et surtout sentie rigoler. Elle m'as alors regarder, sécher mes larmes et m'a mis la main sur son ventre proéminent. J'avais toujours cru qu'elle avait un peu trop abusé du chocolat. Mais en te sentant bouger, je me rappel avoir eut des étoiles dans les yeux, et m'être émerveiller en te sentant donner un coup de pied. Maman t'as alors parler, me présentant comme étant ta grande sœur qui serais toujours là pour te protéger. Hélas, c'est toi qui a toujours tenu ce rôle. J'étais naïve, simplette, et alors tu rembarrais tout le monde qui s'en prenait à moi. Bien que tu soi plus petite et plus jeune que moi, je me rappel avoir toujours eu cette impression de n'être encore qu'une enfant. Mais sais-tu au moins pourquoi je réagissais tout le temps ainsi ? Sais-tu au moins pourquoi j'étais ainsi ? Non, mais maintenant que tu es plus grande, je vais pouvoir te le raconter._

_L'été pointait le bout de son nez. Les vacances n'étaient plus très loins. Les écoles étaient ouvertes pour que les parents travaillant la journée puissent savoir leurs enfants en sécurité avec des adultes. Ce fut la même chose pour moi. Maman m'emmenner tout les matins à l'école et venait me chercher tout les soirs à la fin de la journée. Moi j'étais toujours heureuse, car j'avais vue mes amies, j'avais passer la journée à jouer innocemment dans la cour avec les autres enfants de mon âge, tout aussi innocent que moi. J'avais 5 ans, et c'était normal pour cet âge-là de croire aux licornes, au Père Noël ou aux fées. J'étais pleines d'insouciance et de joie de vivre. Papa et maman étaient aux petits soins avec moi, comme des parents le font avec leurs enfants. J'étais heureuse. N'importe quel enfant à cet âge l'est, n'est-ce pas ? Heureux d'avoir des amis avec lesquels partager ses jouets, avec lesquels manger, les inviter pour son anniversaire..._

_La rentrée des classes s'est faite dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout le monde étaient heureux de se retrouver, et moi j'étais heureuse de revoir mes amis. J'étais dans la même classe que l'année passée, nous nous étions tous retrouvés._

_L'hiver approchait à grands pas, et, ayant déjà une santé fragile, j'étais malade plus souvent que les autres enfants, donc je ratais souvent l'école. Et maman restait toujours avec moi pour me surveiller. De toute façon, elle n'aimait pas me savoir seule et malade, tout comme maintenant._

_Un matin, comme tous les matins d'ailleurs, maman me conduisit à l'école. Devant le portail, elle m'embrassa sur le front, arrangea mon bonnet, mon écharpe, mon blouson et mes gants, puis me laissa aller en cours. Je courrus jusque dans la classe poser mon sac, et retournais dans le hall, retrouver mes amis. Jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne, nous courrions comme des dératés les uns après les autres, en rigolant fortement, nous amusant, tout simplement._

_Nous sommes rentrés en classe quand la prof nous as appeler. Je suis aller m'assœir à ma place, près de la porte d'entrée et nous avons commencer le cours. Je me rappel que nous étudions les maths, à ce moment-là. Je n'ai jamais rien compris à quoi cela pouvait servir tout ces chiffres à additionner, ou à soustraire. Ni la géométrie, d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais su me servir d'un rapporteur, même encore._

_Un bruit de verre cassé à raisonner dans le silence de la salle. À peine nous en étions nous rendu compte, qu'un homme est entré dans la salle, une arme à feu pointée sur la tempe de la directrice. Il criait tellement fort que personnes ne comprit ce qu'il racontait, à part l'institutrice, qui leva les mains en l'air et qui nous ordonna à tous de se mettre derrière elle. Nous ne comprenions pas ce qu'il se passait, nous n'étions que des gamins. Mais nous avions compris qu'il ne fallait pas faire de gestes brusques pour ne pas énerver l'homme. Il avait relâcher la directrice, qui s'empressa de tous nous rassembler au fond de la salle. Elle essayait d'être calme, mais nous voyions bien qu'elle avait peur. Étant un peu plus grande de taille que les autres, j'avais un avantage pour pouvoir voir ce que faisait l'homme. Il s'était mis au bureau, assit sur la chaise de la prof, les mains sur son visage, semblant parler tout seul. Son arme toujours à la main. D'un coup, il leva la tête et me fixa, un mélange de haine et de colère dans ses yeux sombres injectés de sang. Une grosse balaffre barrait sa joue gauche, de la commissure des lèvres jusqu'à l'arcade. Son regard me glaça sur place, et je fondit en sanglots. Il se leva en criant de se la fermer. Impossible de me faire taire, quand je commençais à pleurer. C'est alors que des coups de feu retentirent. Je ne me souviens plus très bien ce qu'il s'est passer, mais je ma rappel avoir vu quelques corps baignant dans une mare de sang à quelques mètres de moi. Ceux de mes amis, et celui de ma prof. Des cris, aussi. Ceux des autres "survivants", comme on nous as appeler par la suite. Et des pleurs, beaucoup de pleurs._

_Après, la suite n'est qu'une multitude de flash qui me reviennent parfois en cauchemars, où simplement quand je ferme les yeux..._

Les larmes aux yeux, elle ne pû continuer de lire et leva la tête vers son assemblée, tous en état de choc. Personnes n'osaient rien dire, trop abassourdis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Tous avaient les larmes aux yeux et une boule qui leur nouait l'estomac. Personnes ne se seraient imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse être arrivé à cette fille si adorable et joyeuse qu'était Brittany Pierce. Comme quoi, la vie réserve bien des surprises.

* * *

**Désolé pour ce petit truc déprimant, en l'écrivant, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Vous inquiètez pas, une petite suite plus joyeuse est prévue, avec du Brittana et je penses avec la sœur de Britt' (que j'ai appeler Ashley) **

**Voilà voilà, j'vous laisse à vos reviews ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hum... j'avais dit que ce chapitre serait plus joyeux, mais je me suis laisser un peu emporter :x c'est la première fois que j'écris du dramatique, et faut dire que ça me plaît bien (mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais en écrire du matin au soir, hein !).**

**Bon, je m'excuses d'avance, et ne me tuez pas, please ! Parce que je comptes le faire toute seule après avoir osée faire ça à Brittany. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai même été étonnée d'en avoir là-dessus ^^' **

**Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait pleurer, sinon je m'engage à rembourser vos mouchoirs !**

* * *

Le silence était pesant dans la salle. Tous se regardaient tour à tour, sans rien dire, assimilant les paroles de la petite Pierce. Elle était arrivée dans le lycée de sa grande sœur, la lettre à la main, le visage ravagé par les larmes, cherchant sa sœur. Elle avait trouver le Glee Club avec l'aide de Santana et avait réunis tous les membres, anciens comme nouveaux. Ne voyant pas Brittany, Ashley avait alors décider d'expliquer aux camarades de sa sœur ce qu'elle lui avait écrit. Personnes n'osaient parler, laissant le silence s'alourdir à chaques secondes. Certains pleuraient, d'autres essayaient de retenir des larmes, d'autres encore étaient figés ne sachant pas quoi dire. Santana était dans un coin, ne sachant quoi penser. Elle était dévaster par ce que sa petite amie avait subie étant enfant, elle était aussi en colère de n'avoir jamais été mise au courant, mais le plus, elle haïssait la pourriture qui avait osé traumatiser Brittany.

Soudain, une voix se fit entendre dans l'ombre de la salle, tremblante, faisant sursauter les élèves.

- Suite à cela, papa et maman m'ont emmener voir des psy, dit Brittany en avançant, le regard étrangement vide, rivé sur le ciel gris de ce mois d'automne. J'ai appris plus tard que ce à quoi j'avais assister était la pire chose que pouvait vivre une personne. Un braquage, ainsi que des meurtres. Je me suis renfermée sur moi-même, j'ai commencer à vouloir m'évader de ce monde pourri, alors je m'imaginais dans un monde meilleur, remplis de gentilles personnes qui ne feraient de mal à personnes. Je m'en fichait qu'on se foute de moi, tant que dans ma tête, ces images ne revenaient pas. Je voulais les oublier, les brûler comme on le fait pour une photo dont on veut se débarrasser, je voulais être une petite fille comme les autres. Mais j'ai compris trop tard que cette pourriture m'avais gâcher, m'avais bousiller...

Elle s'interrompit et essuya les larmes qui s'étaient échapper de ses yeux. Elle parcourut la salle du regard et tomba sur les yeux sombres de Santana. Elle savait que la latina lui en voudrait pour ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt, mais tout ce qu'elle avait essayer, c'était d'oublier. Alors si cela voulait dire ne pas lui en parler, elle l'avait fait. Mais aujourd'hui, ce poid était trop lourd pour elle, ce masque qu'elle s'était fabriquer commençait à se fissuré. Elle était fatiguer de jouer et de se cacher derrière ce foutus masque qui lui avait valu pas mal d'emmerdes.

- Alors j'ai fais comme tout le monde, je me suis forgée un masque derrière lequel me dissimuler pour pouvoir vivre en paix, continua-t-elle. Si cela voulait dire se faire passer pour quelqu'un de stupide ou de marginale, je n'en avais rien à faire. Tant que ce masque pouvait me permettre d'être un minimum heureuse, je le gardais. Même en étant seule, je le forçait à rester. Je ne voulais pas y repenser et m'auto-détruire. Oui, je sais, à 6 ans on ne comprends pas toutes ces choses. Mais inconsciemment, je l'avais compris. Papa et maman ne comprenaient pas comment je pouvais être aussi heureuse par rapport à l'évènement dont j'avais été "victime". Jusqu'au jour où un psychiatre leur as expliquer exactement ce que je faisais. Il leur as dit que je me façonnais un monde pour pouvoir oublier tout ça et pour pouvoir être plus heureuse par la suite.

Elle s'arrêta de nouveau, une boule dans la gorge. Elle ne savait pas que cela lui ferait autant de mal d'en parler. Mais en même temps, elle se sentait un peu plus libre, plus légère. Elle vit que chacuns de ses camarades retenaient leur larmes. Même Kitty, avec laquelle elle ne s'entendait pas très bien. Tous étaient émus et ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : prendre Brittany dans leurs bras et lui faire oublier ce désastre qui l'avait bousiller, qui lui avait enlever une partie de son enfance, de sa joie et de son innocence. Ils voyaient désormais la _véritable_ Brittany Pierce, celle qui avait été détruite par la vie, celle qui avait vécue quelque chose de terrible et qui essayait quand même de rendre les gens qu'elle aimait heureux, alors qu'elle-même souffrait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne le montrait.

Son regard voleta de visage en visage, souhaitant se faire pardonner de leur avoir enlever leur sourire. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à sortir un seul mot. Tout ce qu'elle voulait leur dire restaient coincé dans sa gorge, comme si elle était aphone. Alors une vague de douleur s'empara de son corp, et elle s'écroula à terre, les larmes coulant sans cesse de ses yeux, un cri de douleur trop longtemps refouler sortant des tréfonds de son âme. Elle avait mal, les images de ce jour remontant constamment à la surface, lui coupant le souffle à chaques instants. Elle souffrait comme jamais personnes n'avait souffert, et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que tout ceci cesse. Son cœur lui faisait mal, sa gorge était irrité par le cri qui raisonnait encore de sa bouche, ses yeux étaient noyés des larmes qu'elle avait refouler depuis tant d'années. À cet instant, son corp ne lui appartenait plus.

_ L'arme toujours à la main, l'homme s'approcha de nous, des survivants, me vrillant de son regard meurtrier. Il voulait que j'arrête de crier de terreur et de pleurer, mais son regard m'appeurait encore plus, redoublant mes larmes. Mêmes les tirs dans le vide qui retentissait, n'y faisait rien. Je sursautais un peu plus. Étant plus grande que les autres, j'avais disimuler mes camarades derrière mon dos, n'ayant plus d'adultes pour nous aider. Nous n'étions que des gamins, nous ne méritions pas ça. _

_C'est alors qu'il m'empoigna par les cheveux, me faisant crier un peu plus. Il me souleva de terre, m'arrachant quelques mèches au passage, et me plaqua contre le mur violemment. Malgré avoir eu le souffle couper, mes cris ne cessèrent pas. Il employa la manière forte, comme il l'avait préciser. Son arme se colla contre ma poitrine, me réduisant au silence. J'avais tout de même quelques sanglots qui me secouaient. J'avais planté mes yeux dans les siens. Il me regardait avec amertume et colère._

_ À ce moment, alors que nous nous pensions tous perdus, nos sauveurs sont arrivés. Une dizaines d'hommes armées et une femme sont rentrés dans la salle en explosant les quelques vitres qui restaient. Le balaffrer à vite été métrisé, et nous sommes sortis, accompagnés de la femme. Elle m'avait prise dans ses bras, car je n'avais pas pu marcher, étant trop sous le choc. J'ai mis du temps à assimiler tout ça, mais quand je m'en suis rendue compte, je me suis cachée derrière un masque._

* * *

**Bon, ce n'est pas la fin, rassurez-vous. Moi-même ne peux pas finir sur une note déprimante. **

**Si je ne me laisse pas emporter, la suite sera beaucoup plus joyeuse. En voyant le résultat qu'à donner celui-là, je ne le promet pas :x **

**Mais vous voyez encore du dramatique pour le prochain chapitre, ou du plus joyeux ? J'essaierais de prendre en compte vos avis :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Suis partie pour faire un chapitre par jour avec cette mini-fic ^^**

**Chapitre plus joyeux, puisqu'on y apprends la rupture Bram ;) et plus léger avec l'intervention de mon chat préféré, j'ai nommer Lord Tubbibi !**

**Promis, le chapitre consacré spécialement au Brittana arrive, faut juste pas que je traîne pour l'écrire ^^' si tout va bien, il viendra au prochain chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews, j'en reviens toujours pas d'en avoir là-dessus ^^**

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard :  
**

Brittany était allongée sur son lit, le regard rivé sur son plafond blanc, regardant les ombres dansantes des arbres, l'hypnotisant. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce, fixant chaques craquelures que le temps avait causé sur la peinture blanche, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait plus vu personnes depuis la révélation de son passé douloureux, à part Santana, qui passait tout les jours la voir. Même si la blonde semblait ne s'appercevoir de rien, même si elle ne parlait plus, elle était reconnaissante envers sa petite amie d'être si patiente avec elle. Certes, pendant quelques mois, elles s'étaient séparées à cause de la distance, mais aucunes ne pouvaient se sentir bien et complète sans l'autre, alors Santana avait décider d'arrêter les cours et de commencer un boulot. Heureusement pour elle que McKinley cherchait un prof d'espagnol suite au départ de Schuester. Elle n'eut pas besoin de prendre des cours, puisque ses origines hispaniques lui permettait d'être meilleure que ce qui allaient jusqu'à la Fac ou autre. Brittany avait alors quitter Sam pour retrouver l'autre moitié de son âme. Figgins n'avait rien dit en apprenant leur relation, puisque même étant prof et élève, elles avaient toutes deux le même âge et étaient consentante. Il acceptait surtout parce que c'était sa dernière année en tant que principal avant de partir à la retraite. Et il voulait être un peu plus "cool".

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit lentement, grinçant légèrement, et une petite forme entra, refermant le battant de bois derrière elle. Ashley se glissa à petit pas sur le lit de sa sœur et s'allongea aux côtés de la blonde, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la danseuse. Elles restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi, dans un silence confortable, seulement troublé par le bruit du vent et des gouttes de pluie contre le carreaux. Brittany bougea alors, passant un bras autour de la taille de sa petite sœur, la rapprochant d'elle. Les deux blondes avaient toujours eut cette complicité qui caractérisait la plupart du temps les jumeaux, malgré leur différence d'âge. Ashley sourit, heureuse que sa sœur est repris _vie_. Mais la connaissant, elle ne parlerait sûrement que plus tard. Mais elle prendrait le temps d'attendre que sa sœur aille mieux.

- Tu m'as manquer, grande sœur, murmura la plus petite.

Comme elle l'avais deviner, Brittany ne parla pas, se contentant de resserrer sa prise autour de sa taille. Elle s'autorisa même à déposer un baiser affectueux sur son front. La plus jeune sourit et se blottit contre sa sœur en fermant les yeux. Elle s'endormit rapidement, rassurée par la présence de sa grande sœur. Cette proximité leur avait manquer à toutes deux et Brittany sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues lentement, brûlant sa peau au passage, allant jusqu'à se perdre dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle se rendit compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir Ashley comme sœur. Elle ne connaissait personnes de suffisamment fort pour subir tout ce qu'Ashley avait endurée. À part Santana.

À la pensée de sa petite amie, son cœur s'emballa et ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elles avaient enduré avant d'arriver là. Elles avaient souffert pendant de nombreuses années mais avaient finalement réussis à être heureuses. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis des jours.

- Tu m'as manquer aussi, Ash', murmura-t-elle en serrant encore plus sa sœur.

Cette dernière, endormit, grommela des paroles inintelligible en bougeant mais ne lâcha pas Brittany, qui s'endormit, sereine pour la première fois depuis des années. Aucuns cauchemar ne vint hanté son sommeil cette nuit-là. Ni aucuns rêves, d'ailleurs. Non, son sommeil fut calme, reposant et serein.

Le lendemain, ce fut quelque chose d'humide sur sa joue qui la réveilla. Elle fronça les sourcils et porta sa main à la cause de son réveil en grommelant, mais sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit des poils sous sa main. Plein de poils, et un ronronnement retentit. Elle ouvrit alors une paupière et croisa deux yeux félins qui la fixait. Le chat miaula et se remit à lécher sa joue. Sa langue rappeuse la fit rigoler et elle ouvrit son autre œil. Elle repoussa Lord Tubbington sur le matelas, et il alla se rouler en boule à ses pieds. En sentant un mouvement sur elle, elle se rappela de la présence de sa sœur à ses côtés. Elle se douta que la plus jeune n'allais pas tarder à se réveiller, vu qu'elle commençait à s'étirer comme elle le put contre Brittany. Ashley bailla, se frotta les yeux et les ouvrit en soupirant. Croyant sa sœur encore endormit, elle ne bougea que pour arranger le drap en boule.

- Salut p'tite sœur, dit Brittany en souriant, faisant sursauter la plus jeune.

Cette dernière se tourna vers la danseuse, surprise. En voyant le regard brillant de Brittany, un immense sourire barra son visage.

- 'me d'mandais si t'avais pas perdue ta langue, dit la plus petite en claquant un bisous sur la joue de sa sœur.

- Eh non, comme tu vois, je vais vous casser les oreilles encore longtemps ! rigola Brittany en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ashley fut heureuse de retrouver sa sœur aussi joyeuse qu'avant, si ce n'était plus. Sûrement le fait d'avoir partagé son passé avec elle et certains de ses camarades qui lui avait fait du bien.

- Je suis contente de te retrouver, grande sœur, tu m'avais manquer, dit Ashley.

Une lueur de malice s'alluma dans le regard de Brittany.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de me retrouver, je m'étais manquer ! dit-elle.

Ashley rigola et secoua la tête.

- Ça va, les chevilles ? dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Brittany lui fit un clin d'œil et releva ses jambes, fixant ses chevilles.

- Très bien ! s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur, qui ft mine d'être choquée.

- Non mais tu me décoiffe ! dit-elle en faisant les gros yeux.

Brittany pouffa et s'étira. Elle soupira et laissa ses bras retomber sur le lit, comme une étoile. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus libre et sereine que par le passé.

- Dis, j'peux te poser une question ? lui demanda soudainement Ashley en se tournant vivement vers Brittany.

- Hm.. acquiesca la danseuse.

- J'ai jamais trop compris la nature de votre relation, avec Santana, dit Ashley. Vous êtes ensemble ?

Brittany fixa sa sœur pendant quelques secondes, en silence. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, préfèrant attendre qu'elle puisse comprendre par elle-même la différence d'un couple hétéro et homosexuel.

- T'inquiète, Britt', je dirais rien, lui assura Ashley avec un sourire. J'préfère plutôt te voir avec elle, qu'avec un gars qui te prendra sûrement pour une conne.

Brittany sourit et se redressa sur ses coudes.

- Oui, on est ensemble, dit-elle.

- J'le savais ! s'exclama Ashley. Franchement, c'était trop bizarre avant. Vous étiez tout le temps fourrée ensemble, vous dormiez tout le temps ensemble, même que je vous ai vu prendre un bain ensemble !

- Perverse, rigola Brittany.

- Nan mais sérieux ! En plus vous vous bouffiez du regard, limite vous vous sautiez dessus devant tout le monde !

Brittany rougit légèrement.

- Mais bon, maintenant, vous êtes ensemble, heureuses, et tout le monde est content !

- Oui, c'est ce qui compte, dit Brittany rêveuse.

Elle était un peu nerveuse, car il fallait qu'elles ait une conversation sérieuse, toute les deux. Et Brittany avait peur que Santana ne la quitte pour ne pas lui avoir dit.

* * *

**La suite peut-être demain ^^**

**Je vous avais promis que c'était plus joyeux, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sert à rien ce chapitre u.u**

**Bref, prochain chapitre Brittana !... si je ne m'emporte pas ^^'**

**Des avis ? Je prends tout :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est sûrement le chapitre le plus court que j'ai jamais fais ! Et je doit avouer qu'il signe la fin de cette mini-fic déprimante. Merci encore pour vos reviews :)**

**Alors attention, car il est _trèèèèèès _guimauve, niais, fleur bleu... enfin c'est encore plus con et léger que le chapitre d'avant, je vous aurais prévenue :')**

* * *

Après avoir parler un long moment, les deux sœurs descendirent à la cuisine prendre leur petit déjeuner. En voyant Brittany, leur mère eut les larmes aux yeux et elle alla enlacer fortement sa fille, lui répétant qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle était désolé. Malgré que Brittany lui dise qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon rien pu faire, sa mère s'excusait, encore et encore. La danseuse se sépara enfin de sa mère et son père l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse. Elle leur sourit en s'installant à table et sa mère alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle était heureuse que sa fille est réussis à se sortir de son état de léthargie. Cela lui avait fait du mal de voir sa fille ainsi, surtout en sachant la cause.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient gaiement des derniers potins du voisinage, des coups fort et déterminés retentirent. Tous tournèrent la tête vers le hall d'entrée, et Ashley fut la seule à réagir.

- Je crois que c'est Santana... commença-t-elle.

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase car Brittany s'était lever d'un bon et accourut vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit vivement et vit sa brune sur le pas de la porte,

- B... Britt' ? bredouilla-t-elle, surprise.

- Oh ! San' ! J'suis désolé ! s'exclama la blonde en se jetant au cou de Santana.

La brune entoura sa taille de ses bras et un sourire heureux naquit sur son visage. Toute deux enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'autre, heureuses.

- Je te demande pardon, sanglota Brittany. Je... je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parler avant.. je voulais oublier...

- Shhhh, mon cœur, c'est pas grave, murmura la brune en passant une de ses mains le long du dos de la blonde. Je ne t'en veux pas, et je ne t'en voudrais jamais.

Un sanglot soulagé sortit de la gorge de la blonde et elle serra encore plus sa brune dans ses bras.

- Hum.. les filles, je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais il fait pas chaud, dehors, les interrompit Mr. Pierce, à quelques mètres d'elles.

Brittany resta quelques secondes dans les bras de Santana puis se sépara de sa petite amie, la faisant rentrer. Une fois la porte fermée, Brittany plaça une main derrière la nuque de sa brune et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec amour. Santana sourit et lui rendit le baiser. Il était chaste, tendre et reflétait tout l'amour qu'elles se portaient l'une à l'autre. Elles séparèrent leur lèvres et allèrent dans la cuisine. La latina salua la petite famille avec un grand sourire. La mère alla la prendre dans ses bras en guise de salut. La blonde s'assit sur sa chaise et entraina sa brune sur elle, entourant sa taille de son bras. Les parents échangèrent un regard complice et heureux, et le père replongea dans la lecture de son journal, tandis que les filles parlaient entre elles.

- Maman, y a Camille qui m'a demander si je pouvais aller chez elle, cette aprèm', demanda Ashley en mordant dans une tartine. On a un exopsé à faire ensemble.

- Ne rentre pas tard, dit madame Pierce.

Ashley sourit et remercia sa mère.

Posant son menton sur l'épaule de sa chérie, Brittany la serra plus contre elle.

- Tu veux faire quoi, toi ? lui demanda Santana.

- Hum... rester dans tes bras toute la journée, murmura la blonde amoureusement. C'est possible ?

Santana sourit.

- Ça peut se faire, dit la brune tendrement.

Les parents suivaient l'échange discrètement, derrière le journal ou derrière la tasse de café, tandis que la petite sœur ne se gênait pas pour les fixer, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette image reflétait la parfaite petite famille heureuse, et à ce moment, Brittany ne pensa plus à son passé. Elle était juste elle, une jeune femme amoureuse d'une autre femme exceptionelle, qui la rendait encore plus heureuse que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait été avec quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

**Je sais, c'est court, mais me blâmer pas, j'arrivais pas à trouver la suite :x si un jour une meilleure fin me vient, je promet d'updater pour une meilleure fin, PROMIS**

**En attendant, merci de m'avoir suivit sur cette mini-fic, et j'espère avoir vos avis sur cette fin.**

**À bientôt**


End file.
